The Faded Red
by CancerousCancer
Summary: There is a secret that not many mammals know about. Tales of lost legends, shrouded in myth and time. The young fox would find a package that would revive the ancient monster to life, but long ago, before the story had even transpire, there was devil on the run...
1. Chapter 1

Silence shroud through the empty street,

Various stores as night descend to greet.

Countless souls that slumber to bed

Of the simple lives remain instead.

Their dream then flow, thrive and grow,

They live their hopes a day to show

Wishes and chants for a better day,

As bright the sun of orange ray.

Its plaza remain, quiet and barren;

Distant stores that stand to brighten.

Cleaners appear to tidy the place,

Spotless from dirt without a trace.

For business holds success or defeat,

Common tools of trade of feat.

Yet every soul decide to make,

A choice defines to give or take.

* * *

For not far from the splendid granduer,

In the dark, infested, alley's demure.

Danger lurks beyond the decrepit dark

Where motion sets that place to mark.

A soul in dread, with sweat and tears,

He runs away to a threat he fears.

"Help!" He cried, panting for breath,

For the reaper comes before his death.

Seasons of fear crawl into his mind,

As he dashes to flee this accursed bind.

This narrow path of the snake-like maze

Turn his head to the back he gaze.

Little feet echoes throughout the wall,

The size that grows to ten-feet tall.

Wisp of sound to trail his tail,

Like rage of fans of wind and vale.

* * *

As the pale moon shines below the city,

Through cracks and edges of the alley.

The light reveals this frighten soul,

That laid his path and fateful goal.

Onyx fur, pearlish that shine,

Earthly eyes of brownish fine.

Not man, not large, but fiercely vigil,

A beast he is, a Tasmanian devil.

From twist and turn, the devil runs,

His clothes now shred, his face now stun.

His mind is shock, confuse with fear,

His ears then perk by the sound he hear.

'What have I done? What do I do?

Does this thing know the package too?

I need to get out, there must be a way.

I must warn the rest to keep them at bay'

* * *

Darkness shroud the palish moon,

Blindness breaks the alley room.

From there he felt the weather storm,

A fog appear in stranger form.

It grew and grew till ate the place,

His eyes are block without a trace.

From here, he stop, lost in the mist,

Trap in the maze with a thing so twist.

Devil in panic, rage from within,

He cannot hope to fight and win.

The choice is little to the exit he plan,

As fear of death at close at hand.

With each delay the monster pursue,

The nearest chance for a devil's due.

He made his chance between the thick,

But the fog prevails with its usual trick.

* * *

At the end the trail had left him cold,

As a wall emerge that stand so bold.

Corner at last of no chance to escape,

His day was sealed, he'd known his fate.

For the chance to flee was turn his back,

Retrace, retrace from where he track.

But the only thing that stand in his way,

Is the thing that trail his tail at bay.

Heart gone beat as fast he hear,

For he would face the dread he fear.

When darkness close the sound is heard,

Metal steps of the ethereal world.

A gray of glow, grim and faint,

Sharp-like eyes that known to taint.

Devil glimpse the thing he drew,

But what he saw, belief askew.

* * *

A giant rise through thick and plain

Its grayish eyes that glare with pain.

Its shrouded cloak, black like silk,

Its ancient mask that shroud their ilk

Grip in hold a staff of steel,

The tip it shine of yellow light surreal.

Heavy feet that give a pound,

As every step like thunderous sound.

Devil feel such dread , rising at the point,

His body now tense from the shoulder joint.

The sight he see, the giant approach,

Compare to him, he's nothing but a roach.

With no other way but to head on through,

Against a size that strange, no mammal he view.

But rather a monster from the children tale,

Who come to pick them up in the silent vale.

* * *

Without no thought, emotion, or plan,

He plunge himself toward the giant man.

As every speed excel to the beat,

That pass through its legs in an easy feat.

Devil smile with great success,

For he would escape this arduous mess.

But the giant man, mask in the shroud,

Would steal his chance of hope to be proud.

With the tip of its staff, glowing brightly than ever before,

The giant man smite the tip against the cold, stone floor.

A flow of energy that disperse the entire place,

Affecting all that it would cling like a blunt force mace.

Poor little devil, his time would come to an end,

For the wave of force shatter that he cannot comprehend.

For he would be free, exit by his reach,

Only to plummet down in a terrible screech.

* * *

Yet the Devil is vigilant, strong and stubborn,

He crawl his slumbered legs with a heart of iron.

And as he grasp the package, acceptance to failure,

He then turn the sight of his would be conqueror.

Its grayish eyes that beam at the beast,

Like a worth prize that is about to be feast.

In miraculous sight, the devil did not expect,

For the giant stumble to a knee and his hands erect.

The devil knew, at that moment, what it would seek,

For in his hand was the power, his chances are bleak

If this would be his end, then let fate be his judge,

For what he was about to do against this monstrous sludge.

* * *

With a single toss the package flies away,

As high as he could to let the giant astray.

By its distraught, the devil give himself at last

In a blinding light of fire and metal he cast.

BOOM! Explosion erupt the alley street,

Force and sound that alarm mammals to greet.

Chaos spreads to quell the fiery flame,

As the giant vanish to wherever it came.

For it would return beyond of mist and shadow,

To claim the one that they will to bestow.

Even if time would extend its present in the plane,

For it will return to its home with the item...remain...


	2. Chapter 2

Forward in time when disaster becomes a page,

Time and health is born into a different age.

Where mammal stirs in their quiet little home,

Average day they work and roam.

For not all the mammals embrace the silent life,

They could not stand to sit while the fruit is ripe.

No, they would rise to combat the stillness,

Change would arrive, the force and their wellness.

Out by the sun over the city street,

Down through the park, laughter comes to greet.

Children play, adults would talk and chat,

But enough of this bother, let's focus to the task.

* * *

Stride along to pass the playground park

Is a sly, but dumb, cheerful and stark.

Who then make a grin, wider than before,

With sunglasses in wear, to relax and explore.

From the usual, island green of wear,

A tie as fitted along with his debonair.

He wander the park, with a phone to peck,

Of news, gossips and his latest cheque.

His fur is orange as the set of the sun,

His style to play with accountable pun.

A vanguard of wit from outside the box,

A player of the game, Nicholas the Fox.

* * *

"What a day," Said the fox, act all and bright,

With every desire to the moment of the light.

"Three days off to spend my time alone,

Sad shame that Carrot cannot answer the phone."

Nick grumble and mumble beneath his words,

While his partner was sent to another world.

A world so close that he wish to go,

Into the rural town of Bunnyburrow.

Yet she insist, and this, Nick quote:

"There's something I need to deliver this note.

The plans for a party of the annual parade

As this is important, not some simple charade."

Nick would oppose, at all without a reason,

By this sudden queer of proletarian fashion.

How such one weakness that force him to pass,

By her bubbly eyes that pierce his armour brass.

* * *

And Nick has stay to where he side,

Among average mammals in their usual stride.

Nothing but boredom of their predictable time,

Doing the simple days that cross his mind.

He would spend his time with a friend or two,

But their days is booked, that's nothing new.

For ever since he join the security force,

His link to the past is change, but not with remorse..

Nick didn't mind the simple, quiet life

Instead in the art to con out of their strife.

With affirm nod by the choice that he made,

There's nothing else in the city he would trade.

For once in his life, he isn't some typical fix,

A sleazy liar that every mammal comes to persist.

Yet deep down, at a tiniest hint,

He miss the game of words that glint.

* * *

At his prime, his words carried to mislead;

Oh, the joyous deceit that they want to believe.

Much to tempt to break out of this chain,

To feel alive, once more, to hear their pain.

But no more, thought Nick, vow to never again,

His darken creed is but a faint of dream.

For there is someone that challenge his game,

And he lost it all, his money and fame.

In truth, he would have done it again,

Each loss he feels like a wound to mend.

For the victor, the hare, bold but naive,

Had change his course to what he believe.

Did he see her that he wish to become,

A wish come true in a horde of scum.

They mock her , her size, her dream,

But she didn't sway, she was the flow stream.

* * *

Nick has always hide his deepest regret,

Deeper when he lost by a single bet.

Could he, the fox, become different then?

If he remain strong as hard as he can?

With a heavy sigh, the answer was at picture clear,

It bothers him more of his childish fear.

Shake of the idea of guesses and ifs,

He resume of his walk, the air has become rather stiff.

Late afternoon to another street,

Alone, with no soul, Nick wander to his fleet.

He later remove his sunglasses and store it away

As the sun is shrouded, no light, no rays.

From a turn at an unknowable block,

Strange, thought Nick, fate has a way to mock.

For he has seen every map and the corner,

But where he was was something out of the horror.

* * *

The Off Zone, deserted and barren,

A market once filled from times back when.

But the business dries, there is nothing left,

Only stalls and ruin of the quietness they melt.

While Nicholas explore this desolate mess,

His eyes then catch the attention to press.

A lonely shop that is covered in dust and filth,

The structure wasn't sound nor firmly built.

Yet Nick couldn't resist to enter at the mat,

Guess the saying goes, thought Nick. Curiosity kills the bat.

What reason to compel to enter this down, broken shop,

That is about to fall down and not simple kind with a mop.

Force like a puppet of strings being pulled

Into an unknown store like an idiot and a fool

For what he saw but simple trinkets and bauble,

Wares of antiquity that store not any little.

* * *

"Hello?" He called, vigil from his advance,

Till he wander throughout the store, browsing at a glance.

And there by a hint his eyes then shine,

At a glass case that is full of jewelry design.

Although the life of crime is but a distant past

One little deed is all that he would ask.

There is no one here except him and him alone,

No mammal wouldn't mind to take a rusty stone.

Displayed in a case that is truly wonderful,

Scores of priceless gems, perfect and colorful.

Topaz and diamonds, rubies and more,

But which one to choose, which one he could store?

He could take them all and gain a fortune,

He didn't brought enough bags to carry his boon.

For behind of Nick, a shadow has come to start,

With a gentle and respectable smile to part.


End file.
